


from page to screen (the self-indulgent work mix)

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: spn_bitesized, Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Supernatural episodes that never were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from page to screen (the self-indulgent work mix)

**Author's Note:**

> Written at [spn-bitesized](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org) in response to [crimsontoad](http://crimsontoad.dreamwidth.org)'s prompt, "Give me an episode title and summary for 5 fictitious Supernatural episodes. The episode titles must come from real books." These are all books that I've encountered at work.

**Season 1**   
_Monsters With Iron Teeth_

Sam and Dean are in Wishek, North Dakota planning their next step in the search for their father when they encounter three siblings who are besieged by a monster every night. Can they banish the immortal creature before they all become victims of its corrupting bite?

Guest starring: Meghan Ory (Katherine), Allison Mack (Alexandra), and Colleen Rennison (Michelle).

**Season 2**   
_How to Travel with a Salmon_

Dean wakes up to discover that Sam has been transformed into a goldfish; luckily, the transformation included a bowl and a fake plant. Can Dean prevent the excited kids in the next room from snatching his brother before he reverses the curse?

Guest starring: Carlos McCullers II (Curtis), Liam James (Spence), and Anna-Louise Plowman (Trickster).

**Season 3**   
_Gallery of Sinister Perspectives_

Sam tries to save Dean by hiding him in a painting. Unfortunately, the seemingly bucolic landscape hides a terrifying secret.

Guest starring: Indigo (Curator), Felicia Day (Librarian), Kristy Wu (Anthropologist), and Taylor Cole (Sarah Blake).

**Season 4**   
_The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket_

Dean and Sam try to return to the family business of saving people and hunting things after Dean's resurrection. However, saving a man haunted by a figure in white is complicated when Castiel declares that the man is fated to die.

Guest starring: Misha Collins (Castiel), Michael Kopsa (Arthur), and Nimet Kanji (Thanatos).

**Season 5**   
_19 Necromancers from Now_

Dean and Sam discover another downside to resurrection when they end up under the control of inept necromancers. They can only hope that Rufus, Jo, and Ellen got their SOS and will rescue them in time.

Guest starring: Samantha Ferris (Ellen Harvelle), Juliet Landau (Persephone), Alona Tal (Jo Harvelle), and Steven Williams (Rufus Turner).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gallery of Sinister Perspectives (the broad strokes remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384432) by [pyrebi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrebi/pseuds/pyrebi)




End file.
